Volume 1 Outfits- Super Squad
This is a list of all the outfits members of the Super Squad wear throughout "Heroes of the Comsos: The Super Squad" 'Book 1' 'Ace' End of the Year Ace is seen wearing a black T-shirt with purple dots on the upper left chest. He wears grey shorts with a purple stripe on the left leg. He also has black sneakers on with white socks. Pool Ace wears purple swim trunks with small light blue triangles. He also wears dark blue swim goggles. Hiking He has on a grey T-shirt with purple under-armor. He wears green long pants and black sneakers. On his back is a purple and black hiking backpack. Timeville/ Casual Ace wears a purple T-shirt with a black drumset on it on the bottom right corner of the shirt. He wears black shorts and green and black sneakers. 'Roxy' End of the Year Roxy's first outfit of the series. Her hair is in a ponytail as she wears a pink tank-top with a light blue and hot pink skirt. She has blue boots with a pink stripe on each. Pool Roxy's swimsuit is a pink bakini with light blue flowers on it. She also wears pink flip flops. He hair is loose. Hiking She has on a light wind breaker jacket that is pink with red hearts. Underneath she wears a light blue shirt. She also has on pink jeans that go just below her knees. On her feet are pink high-heel hiking boots. Her hair is in a high pony. She carries a pink hiking backpack on her back. Timeville/Casual Roxy wears a pink T-shirt with a red heart in the center. As her hair is in a low pony tail, she wears khaki short shorts with pink sneakers. She also wears a pink bandana on her right arm. 'Will Guy' End of the Year Will Guy is first seen wearing a plaid green and dark green shirt with a poket in the front. He wears dark blue shorts and grey sneakers. And he is wearing his signiture striped green and black cap. Pool Will Guy has a yellow swim shirt on along with green swim trunks. He wears his cap. Hiking He wears a khaki T-shit with pockets in the front. He wears blue jeans and brown hiking boots. On his back is a green and brown large backpack, and his hat. Timeville/ Casual Will Guy is seen wearing a green T-shirt with numbers on it. He wears blue jeans and orange flip flops. Of course he wears his hat. 'Aquais' Pool Aquais wears a blue full swim suit that covers his torso. (Similar to his Super Form) Hiking He wears a light blue top that extends down his right arm. Overtop it is a dark blue T-shirt. Aquais wears grey sneakers and a dark and light blue hiking backpack. Timeville/Casual Aquais has a Hawaiin button-down shirt with a beach image on it. He wears green sandals and red shorts. 'Inferno' First Appearance Inferno is first seen wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Hiking He wears a black long sleeved shirt with a red stripe along the back and the arms. He also wears grey and black shorts. Timeville/Casual Inferno wears a black leather jacket atop a white T-shirt. He has a spike braclet on his left arm and black jeans and sneakers.